starcrawlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Update 2015-08-03
Patch Notes 8/3/2015 Focus On: The Solider HOOAH! The Soldier ability trees have been modified and completed based on feedback and suggestions. And explosions. Thank you to everyone who has been submitting feedback and bug reports! Sounds and attack effects are still being worked on for some of the new abilities and will be added in a future update. Let us know what you think! Soldier Class Changes *Tactician tanking improved. Getting shot instead of your teammates should now be more viable and enjoyable for the Soldier. *The Demolition tree has a new mechanic at Rank 3 of all Demolition abilities: *Bomblets! You’ll be tossing these chaotic explosives onto the battlefield more and more frequently as you progress down the tree. Demo abilities can interact with bomblets in different ways, from blowing them up in place for bonus damage to pulling them towards a particular target. *The Specialist tree has major changes to give more opportunities to get the most out of the different weapon types you find. 'Tactician' *Meatshield damage dealt and damage reduction improved, Time Unit cost decreased. *Best Defense top-end damage increased, Time Unit cost increased slightly. *Removed Hit the Deck! ability. *Defiance has moved up the tree and now provides a health boost and damage reduction at every rank, in addition to boosting your damage as you absorb hits. *NEW ABILITY : Cry Havoc! Shout at your team to boost their damage if their health is high or reduce damage taken if their health is low. Max rank provides crit chance or a small heal. *NEW ABILITY : Juggernaut - Charge out in front of your team to redirect all the bullets directly to your bod. This obviously makes you want to reflexively shoot back at the enemy immediately. *NEW ABILITY : Bloodthirst - empowers your next damaging action to regenerate some health based on damage dealt. Tanking is thirsty work. *NEW ABILITY : As One! Shout at your team to fire on your target for increased weapon damage, crit chance, and accuracy. 'Demolition' *Frag Grenade - improved damage to all targets, reduced TU cost and cooldown. *Rocket Strike - boosted damage and bonuses against target with no Shield, reduced TU cost *Bouncing Betty - boosted damage and jump count, reduced TU cost *Removed Barrage. *NEW ABILITY : Hellfire Salvo - launch all of the rockets onto the battlefield at random, setting enemies on fire and generally wreaking havoc. *NEW ABILITY : UXO - if you’ve got a lot of Bomblets laying around, immediately reduce their trigger timers and boost damage if they explode. *NEW ABILITY : Magnetronc Bomb - Bomblets not landing where you want? Pull them to the targeted enemy and explode with bonus critical chance. *NEW ABILITY : Boom King. Make all of the Bomblets dropped by your Demo abilities deal increased damage and increased critical hit chance. At max rank, you have a chance to throw an extra bomb when Bomblets is activated. You are the Boom King! 'Specialist' *Crack Shot - reduced accuracy bonus slightly at max rank. *Removed Rapid Reload ability. *NEW ABILITY : Custom Armor - mod your armor based on it’s type to get bonuses. At max rank, seek Corporate Sponsorship by sporting a weapon and armor made by the same manufacturer for increased damage and reduced damage taken. Like a pro! *Mark target renamed Flare - improved accuracy and critical bonuses for team, dodge reduction is now part of all ranks, and flare duration increased. *Overwatch - reduced max number of attacks from Overwatch and removed TU penalty when effects ends. Added bonus effect based on equipped weapon. Now requires at least 1 other team member to be alive to activate. *NEW ABILITY : Hot Streak - every 3rd critical hit adds a stack to Hot Streak, consume 1 stack to deal boosted damage with increased critical chance and critical damage. *NEW ABILITY : Kill Count - score points as you achieve killing blows and boost your critical chance for the duration of the mission, *NEW ABILITY : The Specialist - changes to a different special attack based on your equipped weapon.. Changes & Improvements *Slight reduction to drop rate on Common weapons, armor and shields. *Slight adjustment upwards to weapon generator accuracy ranges for multishot weapon variants. Big thanks to everyone who has been submitting bug reports! We’re burning them down :D Fixes *Fixed an issue with the Esc menu becoming unresponsive if trying to Exit to Title or Quit to OS during new game character creation mode. *Prototype Target Lock can only be active on 1 target at a time. *Target Lock now properly resolves if the target dies unexpectedly before the effect expires. *Target Lock no longer shows the Snubbed debuff for your team in addition to enemies. *Cyberninja Ricochet was calculating and applying damage incorrectly when used on enemies. *Cyberninja Combo Strike was using an incorrect Time Unit for the initial attack. *Hacker Logic Bomb was applying periodic damage incorrectly. *Hacker Hotlink, Logic Bomb, and Overheat abilities were displaying damage and duration incorrectly in their effect descriptions in combat. *Fixed an issue with Bolty’s Hand Cannon that could cause combat to halt the turn order. Coming Soon… *Focus on: The Engineer! *New manufacturers for weapons, armor and shields. *Next Campaign Mission: Triangulatin. *New NPC art. *More cool stuff! Source Steam Update Category:Updates